


The Only One

by dhamphir



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren watches Bo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lost Girl and its characters belong to Prodigy Pictures. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.  
> A/N1: In an effort to wake my Muse, I posted the Alphabet Prompt meme from which cherokee62 chose the prompt "Haunt Me" and the pairing Bo/Lauren.

She moves across the room with the cat-like grace, her eyes fixed upon her prey. She will capture her quarry; she always does. One look in her eyes, one touch of her hand and they'll be hers. For perhaps an hour. She needs what they give her, what I cannot. So I watch them leave and, turning back to the bar to nurse my drink, wait for her return.  
  
I feel her warm curves against my back.  
  
"Let's go home," she murmurs.  
  
"Did you get what you needed?"  
  
"Yes... but you're the only one I want, that I _love_ , Lauren."


End file.
